


More than my experiances

by NeverBeenAWriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caring, Conversations, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Sad fluff? Is that a thing XD, Therapy, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenAWriter/pseuds/NeverBeenAWriter
Summary: Prompto goes to therapy to help him work through his past experience of assault.Trigger warning: Sexual assault talk.





	More than my experiances

 

 

Prompto was sitting in one of the seats in the waiting room of his therapy office waiting for Gladio to come pick him up. He’d just finished a session and was still emotionally reeling. Although this was only his third appointment with this therapist, he felt really comfortable with this one and was able to open up about something from his past he never expected to be able to talk about.

 

He heard the door to the office open and he looked up, seeing Gladio smiling down at him. “You ready to go?” Gladio asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the quiet atmosphere of the room. Prompto nodded, not yet ready to talk and got up following Gladio out of the office and down through the building of different business.

 

Gladio pulled him aside in the quiet hallway and wiped a tear from his face. Prompto hadn’t noticed that he was still tearing up. Gladio kissed his forehead. “You okay?” he asked. Prompto nodded again, and the older man wrapped his arms around him pulling him close. “I know you don’t like to talk right after therapy so I won’t ask any questions, but just know you can talk to me about anything,” he said, pulling back and kissing his cheek.

 

“I know,” Prompto said quietly. He took Gladio’s hand in his own and headed off into the parking lot. They stayed comfortably silent as they went to their car and got inside, the ride home filled with only the low music playing on the car radio.

 

It was only hours later once they’d returned to Gladio’s apartment, ate dinner, and Prompto had showered, that he was finally ready to talk. “Gladio?” Prompto said, entering into the bedroom.

 

“Yeah babe?” Gladio said, putting aside his laptop and turning his attention to the younger boy. He was wearing only an oversized jumper and his hair was still slightly damp, he looked adorable, but there was something off about him. Gladio watched him pull at his sleeves as if he wanted to escape or hide.

 

“I want to talk now,” Prompto replied quietly, climbing onto the bed and sitting on his knees.

 

“Okay,” Gladio responded. “You seem nervous; can I do anything to make you more comfortable?” he asked, seeing the fear on the smaller mans face.

 

“No, this is just a hard thing to talk about,” Prompto replied. “Just try not to judge me,” he added.

  

“I’m sure whatever it is isn’t that bad, baby,” Gladio said, taking one of Prompto’s hands in his own and meeting his eyes, trying to express his love and admiration for the younger man to remind him he was safe.

 

Prompto paused and it was evident by his face that he was freaking out, he kept looking up and opening his mouth as if to say something, but then would look back down and close it again. “Take your time,” Gladio said, gently running a hand down the blonde’s face.

 

“You know when we first got together, I said that I was nervous about sex,” Prompto said, starting to look ill.

 

“Yes, I remember. It was something we discussed quite a bit,” Gladio answered. “Calm down baby, I promise I got you,” he added trying to stop the younger man from having a full on panic attack. “It’s just us here, and I won’t judge you.”

 

Prompto took a deep breath. “I was-“ he cut himself off. “I am a victim of sexual assault,” he said quietly, feeling the tears coming back.

 

Gladio pulled him into his arms and let him cry against his chest. “I’m so sorry Prom,” he said holding him tightly. “That’s not your fault baby, no matter what,” he reminded.

 

Prompto pulled back. “It is though,” he sobbed out, his voice strained and his face red from the overflow of emotions.

 

“Why would it ever be your fault?” Gladio asked gently.

 

“Because I could have stopped it,” Prompto said putting his head down. “I was so god damn broken inside at the time that I would have done anything to feel loved, so I let him….” he added. “But I could have stopped it… I should have stopped it…” Prompto starting gasping for breath, his emotions so strong they were cutting off his ability to breath.

 

 “I knew him for months and I knew what he wanted, I thought he was kind but he wasn’t, he was only in it for himself, he never cared. I told him I didn’t want to, but he kept telling me I should, that I should be good for him, that he loved me and he knew what I needed!” Prompto screeched again and choked on his lack of air. “He kept asking, and every time I said no he’d say it was okay and wouldn’t push it, but he’d keep bringing it up and telling me that I should, we should, I had too. And eventually I started believing him!” He started having a coughing fit and crumpled in on himself.

 

Gladio reached for his glass of water on the side table and lifted Prompto’s face to place it to his lips. “Take a sip and breath,” he said gently. Prompto did as he asked and got to a point where he was able to breath normal again. Gladio cupped his face and smiled at him. “I love you so much, baby,” he said simply, trying to keep the other man grounded. “I’m right here, you’re safe and you’re loved.”

  

Prompto looked at him and took a deep breath. “You don’t think I’m disgusting?” he asked. “I would if I were you,” he added.

  

“Of course I don’t think that,” Gladio said kissing his forehead. “Prompto, you are my everything, I would never think less of you for something like that, you did what you had to at the time to get by,” he added. “And you wouldn’t think that if you were me, if the same thing happened to me I know you would never judge me for it.”

  

Prompto paused. He knew Gladio was right about that. In his eyes the older man was perfect, nothing he told him would change that. “Then why do I feel disgusting, like I made a mistake that has ruined me, like I’m worthless?”

 

“Because someone took your choice away, they used power and mind games to control you,” Gladio answered. “But that doesn’t mean you are any of those things, it’s just your mind telling you that.”

 

“Will I be broken, forever?” Prompto asked.

 

The expression on his face made Gladio feel like his heart was smashed with a hammer. He held the younger in his arms again and felt a tear run down his own cheek. “You’re not broken,” he answered. “But anytime you feel broken I will help you put the pieces back together, that’s what love is, It’s picking each other up every time one of you falls. I will always be here to pick you up.”

 

Prompto laid back against his chest. “Gladdy?” he asked quietly.

 

“Yes, baby boy?” Gladio replied.

 

Prompto felt a little bit of comfort for the first time that day at the nickname. “Can we end this here for tonight? I’m drained.”

 

 “Of course baby, lie down and I’ll go get you your hot water bottle and some water to drink, cause you’re dehydrated, and then we can cuddle and I can read to you,” Gladio said with a smile and a kiss to his temple.

 

 “Okay, that sounds good,” Prompto replied.

 

 “You okay with me leaving for a minute?” Gladio asked.

 

 “Yeah, just keep talking so I know your nearby?” he asked quietly, as if he was being an inconvenience.

 

 Gladio grinned. “I can do that,” he answered, getting up and going to leave the room.

 

“Gladdy, I love you, too” Prompto said turning to him.

 

 Gladio smiled again. “Love you forever and always, baby boy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very different from what I generally write but this is something that is very close to me as I know someone who went through this. I wrote this for them to let them know I would never judge them for it. They said it was okay for me to post as it helped them remember this is never the fault of the victim no matter what, and they hope others always remember that too. 
> 
> So whatever you've gone through know you are more then the bad things you've gotten through, and if you feel broken I hope you can find a way to feel whole again <3
> 
> Also I'm here if you need to talk, you can find me on tumblr under the same name.


End file.
